OC X Akira
by ineedalife1118
Summary: Hitomi Wakahisa has just lost her memory and has no idea who she is or what shes doing in DC. long story short, she and Akira must work together to find out who they are. First fanfiction published! Akira x OC and has a little bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Eden of the East: the fanfiction :0**

**I do not own this anime or any of its characters.**

**this is my first fanfiction and I am open for constructive criticism!**

"What the...?" Hitomi looked around, dazed and confused. "Where am I?" She studied her surroundings, noticing the White House was in view, along with a red head throwing something at it. It was kinda cold, but her clothes kept her warm for the most part.

She wore a black beanie-like hat, with a light purple tank top, covered by a black cropped jacket with long, slim sleeves that covered her entire arm. She had a large white scarf and skinny jeans, along with black heeled boots. After looking around a bit more, she noticed the police officers heading towards the girl.

"Hey, maybe they could help me figure out who I am!" She shrugged.

"Worth a shot." She said, before noticing the phone wedged between her head and her shoulder.

"A phone? Cool!" She smiled down at it, noting that it was a pretty good phone, but nothing special. She studied it lightly, before putting it in her pocket. She could investigate that later. When she looked up again, there was someone new added to the scene.

**And he was naked.**

"GAH!" She shielded her eyes, "What the fuck?!"

The boy had long dark hair, a nice torso, and was kinda hot. She shook her head. 'This is no time to be thinking about that!' She reminded herself, then straightened up and started walking towards the pair.

_'They might be the only help ill be able to find!'_ She watched as a truck drove by, and the guy took that as an opportunity to hide from the cops.

_'Crap, is that guy a fugitive?! Oh wait, they're probably chasing him because he's naked. And he has a gun...'_ After the cops left, He made his way over to red head and they started chatting it up.

_'Man, I gotta get there fast before they leave!'_ When she was about half way to them, the girl had somewhat clothed him, and he started to run in her direction. However, in the process of waving goodbye to the red head, he almost ran into her.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" He apologized after almost knocking her down. They made brief eye contact before he continued to run.

"Uh...no problem..." She muttered quietly, but he was already gone._ 'Dang, he was hot. I mean, uh, so much for asking him...you can tell I totally have my priorities straight.'_ She laughed at her weirdness. _'I can already tell that i'm gonna like me!'_ She looked back towards the girl, who was now towing her luggage in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait up!" Hitomi called, and managed to get the girl to stop and look back at her as she caught up. Her body hunched over in pure exhaustion, and she started to breathe heavily.

"Man, I need to get in shape..." She sighed before straightening up to face the girl.

"Uh...can I help you?" The girl questioned with a puzzled expression on her face. She obviously been through enough today, it'd seemed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you might have any idea who I am." Hitomi smiled a bit, trying to give off a sense of friendliness so the girl would relax and not think she was a crazy hobo. The girl, though still cautious, let down her guard a bit.

"No, am I supposed to? Are you some kind of celebrity or something?" Her head tilted to the side a bit. Hitomi frowned at hearing this, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"To be honest, I have no idea," she scratched the back of her head. " you see, I have a little case of amnesia."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm of no help." She smiled and continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Hitomi grabbed her shoulder, "What's your name?"

"My names Saki." She smiled again, but didn't seem to happy about where this was going.

"Well, Saki, where are you headed?"

"Uh, I'm just about to head back to Japan."

"Then I'm coming with you!" She added a leap of excitement for emphasis. Saki made one of her signature chibi faces, obviously not to keen with the idea of traveling with a stranger back to her home.

"But won't you have family or friends that will miss you?!" Saki tried to convince her otherwise. Hitomi shrugged.

" I dunno... Oh wait!" She whipped out her phone. "I almost forgot about this!" she went through the contacts, but none of the names Seemed particularly important. She also noticed that there were no contacts under mom or dad.

"Huh, must not have a good family relationship. Oh well! Anyway, all these contacts are Japanese, so I probably live there anyway! And besides, its not like I have anywhere else to go! or at least I don't think I do..." Hitomi smirked, which translated to: There's no way you're getting rid of me now. Saki sighed, accepting defeat, and the two started walking to the airport. In the middle of their small talk, however, Saki gasped.

"My passport! Where did I... Oh no, I left it in my coat pocket!" Saki panicked.

"Oh yeah, you gave your coat to that one guy. I'll go get it, since you have all that luggage and I might as well make myself useful. Plus, I'm assuming people who throw things at the White House and get caught aren't on too good of terms with the police." Hitomi started to run in the direction she remembered seeing the guy, waving back at Saki. "I'll see you at the airport!"

**so yeah. that's all I got for now. leave a review please, cause I know its probably pretty bad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hitomi sprinted down the street, stopping in front of a vendors stall to catch her breath.**

**"Man... I...am REALLY... Out... Of shape!" She exclaimed between breaths, causing her to fall face down onto the sidewalk. She turned her head to the side and noticed the vendor looking at her.**

**"Looking for him?" She pointed at a figure across the street. Hitomi scrambled to her feet and thanked the vendor before running across the street. As she waited for the walk signal thing to turn green, she watched some guy take off his pants and give them to him.**

**"What the fuck?" She muttered, but the light turned green so she wouldn't have time to comprehend what the hell just happened. Realizing she was pressed for time, she started going full speed again.**

**"Hey!" Hitomi yelled, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. "Geez, is the guy deaf?!" She was gasping for air by the time she saw him enter an apartment complex. She asked for his room number from another man living in the building, who didn't seem to mind telling her at all. **

_**'Good to know that you can trust your neighbors with your personal information.'**_** She thought sarcastically. She thanked him before dragging herself to the elevator where she sat down for a second before heading to room 3B. She knocked on the door before almost collapsing to the floor, managing to stay standing by putting her hands on her knees.**

**MOMENTS BEFORE**

**Akira was just checking out his room before noticing a bunch of different passports.**

**"Man, there's a lot of them here. They all have my pic." He said flipping through them before reaching the last one. "What the..." He noticed the last one had a beautiful girl for the picture. **

**"This definitely isn't me." Then he heard the bell ring.**

**Akira opened the door, keeping a gun behind his back, to find a girl hunched down and panting outside his door.**

**"You...are one...hard person...to chase..." She said with a breathy chuckle.**

**"I didn't realize anyone was chasing me. Is there something you need?" He looked down at the strange girl in front of him. "Wait a second..." He went inside and got the oddball passport and compared it to her face. **

**"Are you... Hitomi Wakahisa?" The girl mustered up her strength to stand up a little straighter so she could face him. **

**"I dunno. Maybe. Do you happen to know me?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I dunno." He replied with a shrug, "but I'm pretty sure this is yours." He handed her the passport and she studied it closely. **

**"Hmm, born September 21, 1989. Cool." She smiled at it. "I'm not bad looking either." She laughed, poking the picture, then looked up at Akira.**

**"Anyway, I'm here for my friends passport and stuff. She left it in her coat that she gave you." Akira nodded.**

**"Hey sure, just hang on a second, Kay?"He smiled before shutting the door in her face. Hitomi took this as an opportunity to lie down on the floor and take a break from physical activity.**

**'Man, I'm never running again... running's hard...' She almost fell asleep when she heard a woman's voice.**

**"Excuse me ma'am, but do you know this girl?" She showed her a picture of saki throwing the coin. "And be careful how you answer, because we also have picture evidence showing you walking with her." Hitomi stood up, lightly dusting herself off, and politely smiled up at the officer.**

**"To be honest miss, I just met the girl today!" But before she could interrogate her anymore, Akira came out and put his arm around her.**

**"Sorry about that. Ready?" He started to nudge her forward a little bit, and she complied with his little act, smiling at him like a regular couple would.**

_**'HAHA! I'm just like a super spy! The fuzz ain't got nuttin on ME!'**_

**"Wait a second." She said, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Come this way, please." They both turned around to face the large female officer.**

_**'...shit.'**_** Hitomi thought. **_**'We're so screwed!'**_** She looked at the picture in her hands then looked at Akira. **

**"Sir, are you japanese?" Akira walked towards the women to look at the picture. "I'm gonna need to see your Johnny." At this time, Hitomi was having a silent freak out in her mind, but managed to keep her composure. Akira looked at the photo.**

**"Whoa! It sure does look like me doesn't it? Crazy, huh?" He scratched the back of his head. Then, without any warning, he pulled down his pants, causing his "Johnny" to pop out, and Hitomi to let out a small squeak of surprise.**

**"What do ya think? Can you get a positive ID off of this?" Hitomi then got lost in her own perverted thoughts, and it appeared the police woman did too, causing her to blush and giggle. Akira had a smug smile on his face as the woman shrugged.**

**"Thank you! Have a nice date!" Akira started to pull up his pants.**

**"Okay, I guess I passed." He turned Hitomi by her head as she seemed to lack the ability to move after seeing the size of that thing.**

_**'He is seriously packing some HEAT!'**_** She thought to herself. "Take it easy!" Akira waved back to the officer then continued walking. Akira then let out a small sigh of relief.**

**"Good thing it was so cold out there. C'mon, let's hurry. This is getting uncomfortable." Akira smiled. Hitomi chuckled a bit before saying,**

**" Well, flashing your Johnny to a complete stranger usually causes for some uncomfortableness." Akira looked at her confused then started to laugh a bit too. **

**"I meant it was a little hot! I can tell your mind is somewhere else though!" This caused Hitomi to blush a little, but then laugh even harder.**

**"Shut up!" She giggled as they exited the building. **

**"Hey, when are you going back to Japan?" He looked back down at her. **

**"Uh, now I think." **

**"Good, then we can go back together, C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and started running off.**

_**'Well okay then! Random guys coming with us!'**_** She let out a barely Audible "woot".**

**"Huh, what was that?" He looked back at her.**

**"Uh, I asked what your name was." She smiled at him.**

_**'Nice save!'**_** she mentally smirked.**

**"Oh, I'm... " He handed her his passport. "Here ya go."**

**"Akira Takizawa." She read out loud. "Cool." She smiled at him before noticing Saki running towards her. **

**"There you are!" Saki said, breathing heavily. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"**

**"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the airport!" Hitomi dramatically pointed at saki, as if this was the craziest thing ever. Although this was the craziest thing she could remember, so I guess that counts for something.**

**"The airport is filled with officers." Saki said, before noticing Akira with her. "Hey you're the guy I gave my coat to earlier right?"**

**"Yeah. Here's your jacket by the way" He handed her the jacket and smiled but Saki still looked confused. she looked over at Hitomi, which translated to: why is this guy with you? **

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! He's coming with us!" Saki mentally face palmed, because now she had to deal with two weirdos. **

**After doing some paperwork and getting a few things straightened out, the three managed to get new tickets. Turns out Saki left her luggage somewhere after running to find Hitomi. -_- **

**YAY! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I feel super official now... anyway, ill probably be changing and posting like crazy, cause I have no life. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything. Your mind = blown.

**Chapter 3**

**"Here, one ticket and passport" Akira handed them over. Saki thanked him and asked if he was well traveled. Hitomi, at the time, was checking herself out in a mirror.**

_**'Its so weird to not even recognize my own face...'**_** She made a couple of weird faces in the mirror before turning to look at her two companions. They were talking about how they filed something for there stolen bags or whatever.**

**"You gotta know how to play their game in order to get what you want." He said before he started walking off, with Saki and Hitomi close behind. They were on the escalator when Saki asked what he was doing at the White House.**

**"You want the truth?" He turned his head dramatically to the side. "I'm a terrorist." Saki gasped, and Hitomi looked at him wide eyed.**

_**'Holy shit! I KNEW he was a fugitive!'**_** Hitomi thought to herself.**

**"Kidding. Ha." He turned to look at their freaked out faces. Saki sweat dropped, while Hitomi just smiled.**

_**'Oh thank god... he scared the crap out of me! He seems pretty cool though.'**_** She smirked.**

**"It's a little game we exchange students like to play. My friends were pretty adamant I carry a gun, even though it was just a fake." He explained.**

**"Sounds like a pretty bad idea." Hitomi laughed. **

_**'What kind of an idiot carries a fake gun at the capital of the U.S.?'**_** She sweat dropped.**

**"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled. "So tell me; what were you two doing in DC?" Saki went on to explain how she was on a trip, and decided to make a wish and stuff for Japan, and how the cops caught her throwing a coin.**

**"Ah. And that's when I interrupted you." Akira said, stepping onto the escalator.**

**"But that's when someone decided to whip out a little terrorist act, and everything seemed to...turn out fine." Saki smiled.**

**"Only thing that got whipped out was my Johnny!" Akira smirked and struck a little pose.**

**"..."**

**"Pffffffttttt... HAHAHAHAHA! Don't even remind me!" Hitomi hunched over in laughter, and Akira started laughing too. Saki punched his arm and started laughing, causing Akira and Hitomi to laugh even more.**

**"My names Saki." She said, finally remembering to introduce herself.**

**"I'm Akira." He said, not feeling like pulling out his passport again. **

**"And I'm Hitomi!" She added enthusiastically.**

**"Oh, so you figured out who you are?" Saki asked smiling.**

**"Kinda. I know my basic info, like my birthday and stuff. Turns out this guy had my passport." Hitomi pointed at Akira. "I think I might have known him, but I don't remember." Hitomi shrugged.**

**"Wait, so you don't remember who you are too?!" Akira looked shocked.**

**"OH MY GOD, YOU TOO?!" They stared and pointed at each other for a while.**

**"Well maybe you guys can find out more once we reach Japan." Saki cut in. Hitomi smiled and agreed.**

**"Oh yeah, we better hurry." Akira said, starting to walk ahead of them. Hitomi watched him walk and smiled.**

_**'I wonder how we're linked... Why did we lose our memories?'**_** Her head started to hurt from deep thought. **_**'Oh well. I'm sure I'll figure it out.'**_

**"C'mon!" She took Sakis hand and ran to catch up with him.**

**"What's up?" Saki asked, seeing the worried expression on his face.**

**"You know that heavy feeling you were talking about? I think this might be it." He looked at the screen in front of him. " There's been a missile attack on Tokyo."**

**OH NO! Lol, I know this chapter was short, but I'm feeling lazy. Btw, I won't be able to post anything the next five days or so. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this! :D EDEN OF THE EAST IS AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**And no, I don't own anything.**

**Akira and Hitomi were looking out the airplane window when Saki woke up.**

**"Did we wake you?" Akira looked at Saki and smiled. **

**"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Hitomi added with a little wave.**

**"Look. Remember the missile attack we saw on TV at the airport? Must be where it happened." He pointed at the huge crater he and Hitomi had previously been staring at.**

**"Must be..." Saki said glumly.**

**"There's a bunch of spots just like it that aren't on fire. Are they from missile attacks too?" Hitomi pointed to the different spots.**

**"Oh yeah...they sure are..." Saki said. **

**"Really?" Akira looked at her.**

**"See those two craters over there? Those are what's left over from the careless Monday attacks." Hitomi and Akira looked at the huge holes.**

**"Careless Monday?" Akira and Hitomi asked at the same time. Saki just nodded.**

**"Come to think of it, today's Monday..." Saki said.**

_**'Man, she's really starting to bum me out...'**_** Hitomi frowned.**

**Once in the airport, Saki went to go check her phone, while Akira and Hitomi watched the TV. It started talking about how a plane got shot down when Saki came over. Akira told her the news, and she looked totally shocked.**

**"No way! One of those missiles actually killed people?!" She said with a gasp.**

**"Yeah. Missiles tend to hurt people Saki..." Hitomi looked at Saki, who pouted at her.**

**"But last time nobody died!" Saki defended her statement. "That explains why the airport is so crazy today..." Saki looked around at the crowds of people.**

**"Wait, say that again. You said no one died last time?" Akira stared at her.**

**"Yeah, during the careless Monday attacks there wasn't a single casualty." Saki said looking at them like they were idiots.**

**"Why not?" They both questioned.**

**"What do you mean why not?" Saki looked at them both questioningly. Then her phone started ringing so she turned away to answer it. They both just watched the TV until she turned back around.**

**"Boyfriend?" Hitomi poked at her ribs jokingly. Saki shook her head defensively, and then Akiras phone started to ring. As he answered it, Saki started to call someone. Hitomi just stood there awkwardly.**

**During Hitomis Awkward Standing...**

**" If you know why I erased my memory, could you do me the favor of filling me in?" Akira could hear Juiz on the other line.**

**"I don't know why. I merely acquired the means for you to do so. If you have any further questions or requests, don't hesitate to contact me anytime. Your remaining balance is 8,262,307,719 yen." Akiras eyes widened.**

**"8.2 billion?" He asked.**

**"It is your duty to spend it all during the course of your mission." Juiz said, completely unfazed. **

**"Hold on, I HAVE to spend it?" **

**"...that's correct. I am your concierge, and I will strive to serve you to the best of my ability."**

**"Or in other words, I can request anything and you'll make it happen, no questions asked?"**

**"Yes, that is correct." **

**"Okay then, I'm stuck here in the airport and me, Hitomi, and Saki wanna get out of here ASAP. What can you do for us?" He looked over at the pair who seemed to be on there phones.**

**"I see miss Hitomi has found her way to you successfully, as you requested."**

**"Huh?" Akira questioned.**

**"Order accepted. Nobles Oblige. I pray for your continuing service as a savior." Juiz hung up.**

**Back To Hitomi...**

_**'Aww man! It looks like I have no friends...'**_** Hitomi pouted, looking at both of her busy companions, but then got an idea. She put her phone to her ear and pretended to talk about something important. **

_**'Hitomi: You're a genius!'**_** She smirked. Soon Saki and Akira were done and came back over to her. She continued her little act, but in the middle of it, her phone actually started to ring.**

**"...shit." She said answering the call as Akira and Saki laughed, causing Hitomi to blush out of embarrassment.**

**"Hey, Hitomi?" The person was under the contact Aiko. **

**"Uh, yeah?" She answered awkwardly.**

**"It's great to hear from you, what's up?" **

**"Um...do I know you?" Hitomi asked.**

**"..."**

**"Uh, hel-"**

**"HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" The voice blasted from the other end, causing Hitomi to have to hold the phone away from her ear.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault I have amnesia!" She yelled back.**

**"OMG, you have amnesia?! I'll be right over!" The person hung up.**

**"Wait!" Hitomi said, but it was too late.**

**"Boyfriend?" Saki teased back. Hitomi looked at Saki like she was crazy, before laughing like a maniac.**

**"HAHAHAHA! BOYFRIEND, THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Hitomi laughed so hard tears started coming out. Saki and Akira sweat dropped.**

**"Oh, you weren't kidding?" Hitomi noticed their faces. By that time, a mans voice was heard, telling people to move, and sure enough a little vehicle parked in front of them.**

**"Oh, SWEET!" Hitomi cheered as she hopped on the back.**

_**'This is friggin AWESOME!'**_** She smirked as the other two got on.**

**LATER**

**The three managed to make it out of the airport. And buy a thing of gum. **

**"So what now guys?" Hitomi looked at the two, thoroughly enjoying their little adventure.**

**"Takizawa, do you have anything planned this afternoon?" Saki smiled at him.**

**"No." Akira shook his head.**

**"Well I'm supposed to meet with someone today, but it's not gonna happen. And Hitomi doesn't have anything to do either, right?" Hitomi shook her head. "We could get a cup of tea... I mean if you're up for it." Saki smiled at him.**

**"Actually, since I have amnesia, so it might be best if I find some answers about myself first. I think I'll start by going to the address on my passport. So, I guess this is goodbye then... Bye!" He waved before running off.**

**Saki let out a moan of disappointment as he left. Hitomi frowned too, realizing she may never know how they were connected.**

_**'This sucks... He was actually pretty cool too...'**_** She thought, following Saki into the girls bathroom. Saki looked at herself in the mirror as Hitomi sat on the sink. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hitomi spoke up.**

**"Well this sucks." Hitomi grumbled. **

**"Yeah. He seemed to really like you, Hitomi." She smiled at her new fast friend.**

**"Nah. He probably thought I was a weirdo. And I am." Saki giggled.**

**"I didn't think you were a weirdo." A voice suddenly came from around the corner, causing Hitomi to fall off her the sink.**

**"OH SHIT!" She yelled, falling on her butt. A few other curses slipped from her mouth as she rubbed the now bruised area. Akira laughed a little and waved.**

_**'If he wasn't so cute, I'd kick his ass right now!'**_** Hitomi frowned.**

**"You can't come in here!" Saki said, shooing him out.**

**"Sorry I made you fall. I just...need some directions is all." He scratched the back of his head and smiled.**

**LATER**

**Akira was dramatically looking out the window when Saki found where he lived.**

**"It's right where a missile hit during careless Monday." She showed him her phone. "I'm pretty sure that whole area is destroyed."**

**"Man, sorry about that." Hitomi patted Akiras shoulder. "So what's up with these missile craters anyway?" Hitomi looked at Saki for an explanation.**

**"Does anyone know why we were attacked in the first place?" Takizawa chimed in, causing a few people to turn their heads.**

**Saki went on to explain Careless Monday. The author of this fanfiction doesn't feel like typing down that whole thing. :/**

**ANYWAY, They walked their way over to a port of some sort, where Akira and Hitomi planned to leave together, so they could figure out who they were and how they knew each other. Saki will have to go, cause guess what? This is a romance between Akira and MY OC!**

**" Once the boat gets here, you can leave Saki. Me and Hitomi will be fine." He came over with three things of coffee. "Here's your coffee, and your change." He said, holding out the left over money, but she told him to keep it.**

**"Hey Saki, why don't you give me your phone number so we can stay in touch!" Hitomi smiled at Saki, trying to lighten her mood. Saki smiled.**

**"Yeah sure." She entered her number in her contacts. " I hope your house is still intact." She looked at Akira, who was now sitting on the bench.**

**"Yeah, me too. And if its not, I'm sure I'll figure something out." He fiddled with the money in his hand as the two girls sat down next to him.**

**"Since we don't remember anything, how about you tell us something about yourself." Hitomi said.**

**"About...myself?" Saki asked, obviously not sure what to say.**

**"May as well talk about **_**something**_** until the boat gets here, right?" Akira joined in. Saki was quiet for a while, before Akira hurried her up by snapping his fingers. **

**Saki told them about her family and how she wanted a job. This triggered a memory for Akira, and he told them about the last time he saw his mother.**

**By this time, the boat was there, so he and Hitomi stepped on. **

**"So long." Akira looked at Saki.**

**"BYE BYEEEE!" Hitomi jumped and waved like it was the last time she'd ever see her. It was a very dramatic moment, with the wind blowing and piano music playing. Once Saki was out of sight, the two moved to a different spot on the boat. That's when Hitomis phone rang.**

**"Uh, hello?"**

**"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" **

**"...is this Aiko, the girl who called before?"**

**"Yes! Now where are you?!"**

**"...I'm on a boat."**

**"Huh? What are you doing on a boat?"**

**"...adventure?"**

**"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR HOUSE! You know what it's to late for this. I'll talk to you later. LOVE YA!" She hung up. Hitomi sweat dropped, but then laughed a little.**

_**'Well, at least I have ONE friend.'**_** Hitomi turned around to find Akira smiling at her.**

**"Friend of yours?" Hitomi shrugged.**

**"I guess. Anyway, I still haven't completely gone through my phone." She pressed a few buttons randomly.**

**"Have you checked the camera for any photos from before?"**

**"..."**

_**'...crap, I totally forgot to check for photos...'**_** She found the camera button and started looking through. Akira walked up from behind her and looked too, as the many photos of her showed. There was one with her singing or something, one with her in a Santa themed outfit at Christmas with a girl she was presuming was Aiko, and a few more completely useless photos.**

**"Remember any of this?" Akira asked as she continually flipped through photos. **

**"Nope. Not a single one helps." Hitomi sighed. She found a picture of her at the premier of Titanic, which caught Akiras attention.**

**"Titanic, huh? It's a good movie." He smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, you watched it?" Hitomi smiled back, looking up from her phone.**

**"Yeah, I'm a bit if a film junkie." He smirked.**

**"Cool. I don't know if I'd call myself a junkie, but I've seen plenty of movies." Hitomi handed over her phone so he could see it better. "I liked Titanic a lot, which is kinda weird since I'm usually not into those kinds of movies, i think."**

**"It's kinda crazy how my mind is so vivid when it comes to movies."**

**"Yeah, that is crazy. Hey, what's your favorite movie?" Hitomi smiled at him.**

**"Uh... It's weird, I remember dozens of 'em, except for my favorite." He smiled slightly.**

**"Yeah, that is weird. I don't think I could pick a favorite movie." Hitomi looked down at the water. She could see the city lights far away, reflecting on the water. The lights were so far away, they reminded her of fireflies. She smiled all dramatically at them.**

**"Hey what's this?" Akira found something interesting, and faced the phone screen towards her.**

**"I think that's the freedom tower..." Hitomi squinted. "It's that one building thats gonna be built on ground zero."**

**"As in nine eleven?" Hitomi nodded. "I don't think this ones been in any movies..."**

**"Yeah. It's supposed to look pretty cool once it's done." She smiled at the photo, imagining it with a bunch of cool stuff around it, like dragons and space ships. "Of course, it's gonna look different then it did before. So they never forget..." Hitomi looked at the flaming craters just in view.**

**"Hey, c'mere." Akira suddenly said, pulling her in for a side-hug selfie. Hitomi Smiled for the picture and gave a little peace sign. **

**"Look, ground zero." He showed her the picture.**

**"Heh, yeah." She smiled up at him. "Hey, send me that picture too."**

**"Okay... But I don't know how to! Show me." He gave her his phone and pouted, causing Hitomi to giggle.**

_**'Dang, he's cute.'**_** Hitomi blushed as she took his phone and showed him how to send things. She also wrote down all of their (Her, Saki, and Akira) phone numbers. That's when her phone rang yet again.**

**"If this is Aiko AGAIN, I swear I'm gonna-"**

**"Hello Miss Wakahisa. I am Juiz."**

**Ooh! Betcha didn't see that coming. Well, this covers the first two episodes. Since the last one was so short, I made this one super long. I should be back in five days or so. Hopefully ill have some more reviews by then. Please review, so I feel like someone's reading. :D**


End file.
